Tormented
by xmcfilthx
Summary: Follows the end of Buffy and Angel seasons. London 2049. Spike is a Council Operative. Nearly fifty years after the fall of the Slayer he is still tormented by her memory...maybe more than that.


**London, England**

**2049**

**The office was shockingly quiet in the early hours of the evening. These were the moments William cherished. In the past silence would have bored him to madness but now it was the only thing keeping him sane. This truly was a world he still didn't quite feel welcome in. It had been several decades since something long lost had been returned to him. His humanity still clawed at his monstrous past and a still unfamiliar sadness wracked his still heart. **

**He pulled the steaming cup of a pigs blood from the microwave and took a shaky sip. A look of disgust crossed his chiseled features. "What I wouldn't give for a bleeding virgin right now." The door chimed and his partner strode through the entry way and took a seat at the desk across from his own. "Evening, Fluffy, how was your little nap?" He asked in a obscenely cheery tone.**

**Angel looked up from his paper, "Don't call me Fluffy, Spike." he muttered.**

**William swallowed an angry outburst, "Don't call me Spike, Angelus." He growled under his breath. **

**He finished his breakfast and stood, sweeping his black pea-coat from the back of his chair, pulling it on. His wardrobe had drastically changed since his invitation to Angel Investigations. Being a partner, rather than a lackey, Angel had suggested he tone it down a bit. 'Punk died with Sid, Spike.' he had told him with a rare grin. He had grown accustom to the much more comfortable slacks, silk shirts and dress shoes. He never realized how restraining skin tight jeans and combat boots were. **

**He ran a hand through his platinum hair. This was something we refused to change. His near white main came nearly to his collar. When in battle he would tie it back with a rubber band. Angel would comment about his feminine fashion sense. All William would have to do is ask him how much he spent on mouse. That usually shut dead boy up. **

"**Well, what's the good news gov'na? Who we killing today?" He asked, shoving his hands into his coat pockets, "I'm a bit wired. Think It would do some good to get me hands dirty tonight." **

**Angel stood, pulling on his long black coat with a sigh, "No killing today. We're off to the council." **

**William rolled his eyes. "Come on now? What do those stuffy old bastards want with us this time? Did they find out about me little roll in the hay with Ms. Giles back in '25?" he questioned with a smirk.**

**Angel gave a disapproving look, "No. We lost Sarah and Rebbecca."**

**Spike's grin faded to sorrow, "Bleeding hell. They were bright one's, them two. That Sarah was a fiery ." He pulled a silver cigarette case from his pocket and lit one up, taking a long drag, "Never thought they would get themselves dead."**

**Sadness washed over Angels face, "They didn't get themselves dead, Spi...William. They got themselves undead."**

**A mixture of despair and rage flooded William's senses, "Bullocks. We find them and put them out of their misery before they their minds catch up with their bellies. We do it now." He knew of the dangers of a slayer being turned. They held very sensitive information within those pretty little heads of theirs. A slayer being turned was the greatest threat to the watchers council. They had to move fast.**

**The lost Slayers were easy enough to find. The carnage they left in their wake was horrific. Spike had nearly shed a tear as he drove the stake through Sarah's heart. There was no doubt who's plan this was. She most likely gave her own blood to the girls to bring on the change. She had picked them off effortlessly in the tunnels, leaving them to rise with a ferocious hunger and no understanding of what they had become. The creature had a knack for playing sick games like this. **

**After they completed their disparaging mission, William and Angel returned to the council to make their report. While Angel spoke with Headmistress Giles, William rifled through the armory. "No pain a little shopping can't fix, eh?" he whispered, trying to convince himself. **

**He selected a pair of chrome Smith and Wesson 1911's and slid them into his shoulder holsters on either side of his body. With a grim silence he packed a duffel bag with several boxes of wooden hollow point and silver ammunition. He was looking over the revolvers when he felt someone enter the room. "Ain't polite to sneak up on an old man, friend." he whispered to the intruder. **

"**Oh come on Spike. I sneak into your twisted little fantasies every night and I've never heard you complain." Buffy stepped into the light, nude save the long white shawl draped about her shoulders and wrapped around her waist. A devilish grin formed on her pale lips. **

**If his heart could beat it would explode. He took in every inch of the slayer with hungry eyes. He took a step forward before stopping in his tracks and squeezing his eyes shut. "No. It wasn't right what you did to those little girls, Buffy." He tried not to stare at her breasts, heaving beneath the shear material. "It's bad enough that they got to you but you don't have to do this. You can help us. Look at me and Angel..."**

**She cut him off with a roar. Her face twisted into that of the demon inside her. Her eyes burned yellow, her brow reformed and her fangs stretched to needle points. "Do not speak to me of change! You and Angelus are weak! These people are our food, Spike! You have both been neutered." Calming, her face returned to that of the sweet young woman she used to be. Her cold fingers traced William's jaw, "You could be my king and we would cut a bloody path through the world."**

**She let her Shawl drop to the ground. Her nipples grew stiff in the cold basement, "Take me Spike. Take me now and we shall consummate our love." He looked away. She was playing on his love for her. He had to end this before it went to far. 'She killed the girls. You were Sarah's watcher for a time.' that thought was enough.**

**He wretched one of the pistols from its holster and shoved the barrel between her eyes. With a look of shock her face morphed again. She began to laugh, "Spike, you don't have the b..."**

**The gunshot was deafening in the enclosed room. She was thrown against the wall with a grunt. "No. I don't have the balls to kill you yet." she drug herself through the open window with a growl and was gone. "But I can make you hurt for a bit." **


End file.
